Incredible Hulk Vol 1 392
... Following his battle with the Hulk, X-Factor's leader Havok has found himself made a prisoner of Trans-Sabal's tyrannical ruler who intends to exploit Havok's mutant powers to defend his position of power. Havok doesn't understand why he is a prisoner since he is here to defend Trans-Sabal from resistance fighters on behalf of the United States government. He demands to speak to his liaison, Valerie Cooper. Farnaq Dahn obliges Havok, revealing that Val is under some kind of mental control and been reduced to Dahn's slave. Dahn then leaves with Cooper, telling his guards to shoot Havok in the leg should he attempt to escape. No sooner is Farnoq gone does the Hulk appear, incapacitating the guards. Outside of the missile arsenal, Val Cooper begins to snap out of the drugging. Farnoq orders her drugged again and when CIA Agent ack Galvin protests this he has his guards kill him. Meanwhile, the rest of X-Factor are recovering from their battle with the rebels and the Pantheon. Polaris tells the others that they are going to look for Havok, but they have trouble contacting Val. Seeing that Wolfsbane is troubled by something, Strong Guy tries to cheer her up, but she is not in a cheerful mood. Before they can begin their search for Alex, the Trans-Sabal army alerts them that the Pantheon have regrouped and are preparing to attack again. Back in the missile silo, the Hulk takes time to mock Havok for his current position. When Havok asks how the Hulk got in there, he explains that after Alex attempted to use his full power, the Hulk hid and waited for the Trans-Sabalian army to take Havok away and hitched a ride on their recovery vehicle. When Havok asks to be let free, the Hulk refuses thinking that he might be attacked again. The two argue over the rights of the people of Trans-Sabal and their dictator. Havok tries to get the Hulk to see that while the leaders of the world need to do more to stop atrocities like this from happening but that someone like the Hulk cannot take that duty into his own hands. Back out on the battlefield, Polaris is attacked by Ajax who is furious that Atalanta was injured in their previous battle. Although she is able to use her powers to turn his armor against him, the Pantheon then begins firing missiles at X-Factor. As Quicksilver, Wolfsbane and Multiple Man run for cover, Strong Man uses his body to cushion the blows. The rebels keep on pushing through, making Polaris believe that the situation is falling apart. With too much kinetic energy built up in his body, Strong Guy spots Prometheus racing at him in the Argo and uses it as a punching bag to discharge the energy in his body. Seeing the Argo on fire, Wolfsbane rushes to the occupant and is horrified to see his face is burned. Hector butts in, telling her that Prometheus is more durable than he appears and that he was born with those scars on his face. He grabs his injured comrade and then leaps away. With the rebellion gaining grown, Dahn decides to use more drastic measures, ordering the missiles be raised out of the silos. On top of the one that Havok is strapped to, the other two have a woman and her child strapped to each. Dahn orders the rebels to stand down or he will launch the missiles, sending those tied to them to their deaths. He then launches the two with the woman and child on them. While the Hulk saves the child, Polaris and Quicksilver combine their powers to save the woman. The Hulk then rips his way into Farnoq's palace and yanks the dictator out into the streets. However, when the Hulk tells the people to mete out justice against their former leader, Dahn gets the last laugh when they start bowing before him instead. As everyone stands shocked by the sight, someone in Mandroid armor shoots Farnoq dead. While the Pantheon begins organizing people to start democratic elections, Rick Jones slips out of the Mandroid armor. He's only seen by Wolfsbane who can relate to him for wanting to kill Dahd. When Rick breaks down crying, Wolfsbane comforts him while the Hulk can do nothing but grimly looking at the ground. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Trans-Sabal government ** ** Farnoq Dahn's Fortress' guards *** *** ** "Holy Defenders of Farnoq Dahn" Other Characters: * * ** * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Atalanta was injured in , this was also where Wolfsbane was forced to kill someone, which put her in her troubled state of mind and why she is so sympathetic to Rick Jones at the end of this story. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 8. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}